Doodle Land 2: Fishing
This short script-style fanfiction was written by FlappyWildbumper. Special thanks to Bermuda for providing the idea of script-writing. I still haven't been receiving doodle names... therefore, I'll still only use my doodles. If you want your doodle in my stories, you have to tell me your doodle's name. For those of you who don't know, my sister's Toon Name will be refered to as Mrs. Petalcrumbs. To read more Doodle Land, click here. -------------------------------------------STORY START------------------------------------------- Flappy: Yay! It's morning! Time to go cog killing! Bye doodles! Flappy teleported away. UFO: Why do we have to keep this a secret again? Ember: I think Flappy is too dumb to be trusted. UFO: Flappy isn't dumb. :( Ember: Says the even more dumb doodle. UFO: Don't make me insult Mrs. Petalcrumbs. Ember: You can't! She's perfect unlike Flappy. UFO: Grrr!!! Ember: I'm going to go fishing. I hope you don't blow yourself up again! UFO: WHAT!?!?! I'm coming too then. Ember: You're so stupid. You don't even know how to fish. UFO: Neither do you... Ember: Yeah, but I'm talented unlike you. UFO: Just watch! UFO tried to grab Flappy's golden fishing rod, but Ember grabbed it first. UFO: Hey! That's Flappy's fishing rod. Get Mrs. Petalcrumb's twig. Ember: Flappy might be dumb, but he has a lot of jellybeans! I'm going to use this one. You get a twig or something. UFO: Grrr!!! >:( UFO grabbed a twig on the ground and went to a fishing spot along with Ember. Ember: Ah ha! I caught a clown fish. UFO: Let me try... oh no! I broke my twig. Ember: HAHAHAHA!!! Ember caught several more common fish varieties. UFO ended up breaking over nine thousand twigs. Ember: Since I'm nice, and I have a mountain a fish behind me, I'll let you give it a shot with the gold rod. UFO: Grr... you watch! Ember: If you break the gold rod, it's all your fault! UFO: The gold rod is strong. It won't break... something tells me that I'm going to be humiliated once just because I mentioned that something bad WON'T happen. Ember: Mhm... :D After a few minutes of waiting, UFO flung out a large fish with holes all over it. UFO: Yay I caught a fish! Ember: I guess it's the rod. :P UFO: Do you know what kind of fish that is? Ember: Nope! I bet it's stupid though. What kind of fish is filled with holes? UFO: Wait. I think Flappy is coming back. Ember: Then be quiet! Flappy popped out of a hole. UFO and Ember acted innocent. Flappy looked at the mountain of fish and broken twigs. Flappy: WOW!!!! I didn't know that you doodles could fish. These fish can make me a fortune! Which one of you caught them. Ember pointed to herself. UFO appeared sad. Flappy: Wow Ember! You're good! You get to have an entire jar of jellybeans! Ember smirked at UFO. UFO frowned. Flappy looked down at the fish with holes. Flappy: I wonder what kind of worthless fish this is. Who caught this one. Ember pointed at UFO and laughed. Flappy: Awww. UFO, you can do better than that! Let me check what kind of fish this is. Flappy opened his schticker book and gasped. Flappy: HOLY MACKEREL! THIS IS A HOLEY MACKEREL! UFO! YOU WIN AN ENTIRE MOUNTAIN OF JELLYBEANS!!! UFO gasped and then smirked at Ember. Ember stomped her foot on the ground and looked as if she was about to explode. Category:Fanfictions